laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tupai Kiterit
"I here there's more shiny rocks over here." - Tupai Tupai is a hero of Bretton and a leader of the esquirrels. Appearance Tupai is a short furry humanoid squirrel with tan fur and copper hair. She has a large bushy tail and big bright green eyes. She wears brown leather armour and can always be seen carring some form of shiny object. Biography Early Life Born in the Mythrin woods Tupai was a part of a small Esquirrel community. Her community took refuge in large trees in the forest. The Esquirrels were a close community. They were a joyous, and highly curious group. Often causing trouble amongst other creatures of the forest, they meant no harm, but just wanted to have fun. Growing up, Tupai often would sneak out of the woods, to the nearby village. She was fascinated with the merchants, traders and mercenaries that would come in with treasures from all over the world. Usually her father would find her and she would be scolded for being too young to go on adventures outside the woods. Her father then entrusted her to an older retired Esquirrel adventurer who was a master of knives. She was trained by him in close combat and stealth. Tupai was best with daggers. Her quick speed allowed for her to be able to quickly maneuver around foes, while being able to strike without notice. When she was 12, she met a young Dryad. She had no name, so Tupai's people Named her Verdana, her wolf was named Faunen. They would go on adventures in the woods together, pretending to explore vast dungeons, defeating the enemies, and looting their treasures. They were very close friends, and promised once Tupai was old enough to leave, they would adventure together. It wasn't until She was 19, that Tupai was permitted to leave the forest on the adventure she so seeked. Her father gave her a leather tunic, to help keep her safe. The leather was tough, but still allowed for easy movement. She approached Verdana, and asked her to join her on a great quest for adventure and glory. Verdana agreed as promised, and they plotted their way to their first destination. A major city, located on the far east of the world. It would be a long trip, but stories of suspicion arose, and the opportunity for grand reward was presented. Untold Origins The three friends made there way to Santaris the human capital of Bretton, there they meet up and befriend an orc named Dench, a mysterious man named Emeth Mechapes, and a white elf named Aariel Moonsong. The next morning Emeth revealed he had a key that let them into a cave outside of town, in this cave they came across a drow rogue named Keldon, the drow escaped but in the fight he dropped a magical pendant. The pendant had a enchantment on it that lead them to a slave encampment in human territory run by the church of Zaurus. They were attacked by the slavers but easily defeated them and set free all the slaves. After investigating the encampment then discovered that the church of Zaurus was working with the church of Tharizdun. Yupai went with Verdana when she was interested in the new flora and fauna in human territory Tupai, Verdana and Faunen wandered into an unknown forest. The three of them ended up wandering into a village that was being tormented by shades, the trio were able to banish and destroy them freeing the village from their haunting presence. The group continued to use the pendant to lead them to church of Tharizdun camps, in one of the fights that would follow the pendant was broken. The group then had to start following other leads, after they interrogated some remaining members of the church the group discovered that the church was assassinating the leaders of Bretton. The party headed into the Hazy Mountains to warn the Shogun of the Kitsune that lived there, they arrived just in time to help ward off the assassins, but the Shogun was hurt. During this time Tupai heard of a cave holding a lot of shiny stones and set off to find it, Verdana and Faunen followed along. In the cave Tupai found many precious treasures, but they were claimed by a dragon. The trio managed to defeat the dragon by collapsing the cave on top of it. Tupai collected a lot of treasure and Verdana was able to skin the dragon and make new armor for Faunen. After securing the Shoguns safety, the party moved downwards into the Mythrin Woods to warn Ohken. They arrived there to find that he was training a new druid who was in turn slowly poisoning the great treant. The group managed to fend off the pack of assassins coming to kill the weakened leader, as Verdana squared off against the elven druid, the following fight badly damaged the forests life force. During this time Tupai, Verdana, and Faunen returned home to the esquirrel village to discover that a small sect had decide to overthrow the leader. The trio were able to help the two sides come to a peacefully resolution. After Ohken was cared for and beginning to heal the party left for the Forest of Lunarissitha, there they were able to keep the Queen of the White Elves safe, as Dench killed Keldon. They then departed back to Santaris to protect the king of humanity, Darian Santaris. Upon becoming his royal security the group began to uncover the truth and realized that he was the leader of the church of Tharizdun and orchestrated all of the previous attacks. Upon confronting him the King used all of the royal blood he had acquired to summon a Demogorgon using an ancient arcane ritual. The group managed to hold off the Demogorgon as Tupai fought and defeated the King ending the enchantment. The group continued to defend Bretton for about a decade, during this time Verdana married Aariel shortly before the passing of Tupai. Equipment Tupai posses a sharpened butter knife that was later enchanted to be a deadly weapon. She wears leather armour passed on from her father. Powers Tupai is a skilled rogue, and expert at sneaking in to places undetected.